neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Lifeline (G.I. Joe)
Lifeline is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's rescue trooper and debuted in 1986. Profile His real name is Edwin C. Steen, and his rank is that of sergeant E-5. Lifeline was born in Seattle, Washington. Lifeline's primary military specialty is medic. Lifeline worked as a paramedic with the Seattle Fire Department for five years, before discovering that EMS personnel were not eligible for pensions if they became disabled while giving aid off-duty. Since he figured rescue personnel were never off-duty, he decided to make his status permanent by enlisting in the army as a corpsman. Lifeline is also an avowed pacifist; he's a black belt in 'aikido', the art of directing violent energy away from oneself.G.I. Joe: Special Missions #4 (April 1987) Toys Lifeline was first released as an action figure in 1986. Kellogg's cereal offered this figure as a mail-in premium in 1991. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Tiger Force line in 1988. A new version of Lifeline was released in 1994 as part of the Battle Corps line. A repaint of the 1994 version was released in 2010 as a G.I. Convention exclusive. As part of the 30th Anniversary toy line, a new version of Lifeline has been released in 2011 Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: Special Missions #4. His fellow Joes become angry at him due to his unwillingness to fire a gun or assault an enemy. Lifeline saves the day by utilizing aikido against the Oktober Guard member 'Horrowshow'. He supervises the calm evacuation of wounded after the first Cobra Island civil war."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #76 Devil's Due Lifeline answers the call when gathered intelligence proves Cobra is a threat yet again and as such, the Joe team needs to be revived. is one of the many veterans to encounter the new class of 'Joes', who are also called 'Greenshirts'."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" Vol 2. #1-2 (2002) Lifeline and Mainframe lead neutralization efforts when many Joe soldiers and Greenshirts are poisoned by Cobra-created nanites. They succeed, saving many lives."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #3-4 (2002) In the Devil's Due Joe series, Frontline, Lifeline joins Duke, Frostbite and other Joe members in investigating a long abandoned arctic science facility. During the course of the story, Lifeline uses a pistol against mutated humanoids. He also comes to believe he is infected but tests indicate he has avoided any mutation."G.I. Joe Frontline" #5-8 (2002) Later, Lifeline is captured by 'Coil', the army Serpentor has created and imprisoned on Cobra Island. Joining him are the Joes Roadblock, Spirit, Rock'N'Roll, Snake-Eyes, Cover-Girl and Firewall. They are freed when the new prisoner, Cobra Commander neutralizes the guards. Lifeline focuses on Cover-Girl and then Snake-Eyes, who both become injured. All imprisoned make their way through the second Cobra civil war and to the Joe lines."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #23-25 (2003) Lifeline is seen helping the wounded transfer after Cobra soldiers attack the Joe base known as 'The Rock'."G.I. Joe America's Elite" #18 (2006) Dreamwave Lifeline is one of the background characters in the 2003 Transformers/G.I. Joe crossover that is set in World War II. Second Lifeline In 2002, another Joe named Greg Scott was given the code-name Lifeline. Other than the fact they share a code-name, both are separate individuals and have no connection to each other. Both appear on the cover to America's Elite #25 as part of a picture depicting every member of G.I. Joe."G.I. Joe America's Elite'' #25 Cartoon Sunbow Lifeline appeared in the original G.I. Joe animated series. He first appeared in the animated series in the second season episode "Arise, Serpentor, Arise!: Part I". He is voiced by Stan Wojno Jr. Lifeline plays a major role in the episode "Million Dollar Medic", where he befriends Brittany "Bree" Van Mark after saving her and her father Owen Van Mark when their yacht gets caught in a crossfire between G.I. Joe and Cobra. After befriending Bree, Lifeline develops a relationship with her and also protects her when Cobra threatens Owen to relinquish his factory to them. He and Doc are both seen in the Movie, with Lifeline helping Roadblock regain his sight. G.I. Joe: The Movie Lifeline also appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. Novel Lifeline appears as a supporting character in the G.I. Joe novel The Sultan's Secret by Peter Lerangis. Other works Lifeline's figure is briefly featured in the fiction novel 6 Sick Hipsters. In the story, the character Paul Achting spent four years collecting G.I. Joe figures to set up a battle scene between the Joes and Cobra. As he imagined the characters in his head, he described three of the Joes hanging back from the front lines: Lifeline, Mainframe, and Iceberg. High above Iceberg and Mainframe "on the chair at the desk was Lifeline, his steely gaze trained upon the battlefield and rescue medic kit at his side. He was ready. His time with the Seattle Fire Department had prepared him for anything. He'd seen more in his five years with the S.F.D. than most men see in an entire lifetime." References External links * Lifeline at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1987 Category:Fictional characters from Washington (state) Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters